Barney, Thomas
Barney, Thoma & The Evil Diesel 11 is a Custom British Barney/Thomas crossover film. It was first released in Theaters in August 8, 1996. Then it was released on VHS in December 10, 1997 almost a year-in-a-quarter. Disney released this film under its Hollywood Pictures division as another animated children's film in that label. Plot An evil diesel engine names Diesel 11 arrives on the Island and threatens to destroy an lost engine named Ron. It's up to Barney, Thomas and their friends to stop Diesel 11 before its too late. Cast Barney characters *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Shawn *Carlos *Hannah *Keesha Thomas characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Donald & Douglas *Sir Topham Hatt New characters *Diesel 11 - A red-orange Class 55 diesel with neon lights and a blasting horn. He has two claws. Voiced by Neil Crone. *Wart and Thumper - Two twin green and yellow class 08 diesels. *Characters from The Simpsons Songs #Welcome to Our Tree house/The Simpsons Theme #Look Through the Window #The Island Song (song from Thomas & Friends) #Try and Try Again #The More We Work Together #Sodor is Saved #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this movie was also heard in "The Simpsons Movie". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. After the opening credits, he is seen going up the treehouse. *Narrated by Ringo Starr as Thomas The Tank Engine. Quotes Quotes 1 *(after the opening credits) *Thomas (as Narrator): Hello, I'm Thomas the Tank Engine, and I am gonna tell you a story about the time Barney helped us stop the Evil Diesel 11. *(we fade to the treehouse) *Thomas (as Narrator): This story is about one of my favorite heroes. Meet Barney, my dinosaur friend, he is friendly and sings songs with his friends. *Barney: (sees viewer(s)) Oh, hi there everybody. I am so happy to see you again. This treehouse is Stu-u-pendous! *Thomas (as Narrator): It was, thanks to Barney. *Barney: The treehouse has lots of stuff to play, and it has a lookout with a slide connected to it, and a bench. Quotes 2 *Diesel 11: (as he is followed by Thomas, Duck, Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop and the kids) So, when I squish Sir Topham Hatt, you will be squashed too! *Thomas: (sternly) Not today, Diesel 11! You are gonna fall off the cliff. And the switches already have changed to it. *Thomas (as Narrator): Diesel 11 knew I was right, and saw this, and got himself in harm's way! *(Diesel 11 is sent into a siding and screams as he realizes this.) *Diesel 11: What's happening?!?! *Duck: He's right! *Barney: I agree with Thomas and Duck. *BJ: Me too. *Thomas: That'll teach that diesel a lesson! *(Diesel 11 sees a dead end. With a scream of surprise, he slams his brakes, but he crashes through the buffers and falls, screaming to his demise. As we close on the rocky water, it fades to black. We hear a loud crashing sound as Diesel 11 hits the rocky water. After the crash dies away, we fade from black to the engines at Tidmouth Sheds) *Thomas: After the demise of Diesel 11, we were at Tidmouth Sheds. Sir Topham Hatt was pleased with us. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done Thomas, Duck, Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop and the children. You have stopped Diesel 11. I sent him to the scrapyards to be scrapped. Previews Original 1997 Hollywood Pictures Home Video release Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #1991 Hollywood Pictures Home Video logo #Coming Soon to Theaters logo #Monsters vs. Aliens teaser trailer #Stay Tuned for the Most Fun Ever on Home Video bumper #Linny, We Shrunk Ourselves VHS trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette logo #The Simpsons: Bart the Daredevil / The Call of the Simpsons VHS trailer #Hercules VHS trailer #South Park: Insane Adventures trailer #Peter Pan VHS trailer #Feature Presentation bumper (1994-2003) #Green Format Screen #Hollywood Pictures logo #Start of Film Closing #End Credits #Hollywood Pictures logo (silent) 1999 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection release (Print date: April 2nd 1999) Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company Intro/Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #Toy Story 2 teaser trailer #Tarzan theatrical trailer #Coming to Video Bumper #Barney's Adventure Car the 2nd Anniversary trailer #The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad VHS trailer #From ABC bumper #Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends on Disney's ABC Saturday Morning promo (featuring Season 1-2 narrated by Ringo Starr, Season 3 narrated by George Carlin, Season 4 narrated by Michael Angelis and Season 5 narrated by Alec Baldwin) - Announced by the announcer for the Alice In Wonderland & Robin Hood Preview #1991-1999 Feature Presentation logo (using the 1991 voice over) #1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #Hollywood Pictures logo #Start of Film Closing #End Credits #Hollywood Pictures logo (silent)